Chrono Cross Endings
Ending 1: "Bad" Ending Method: Engage the Time Devourer at the point in the game's story that Serge is meant to do so, defeat it using normal methods. The Time Devourer is pulled into a vortex that suddenly opens above it, taking Schala with it. The story abruptly ends without disclosing whether or not Serge was successful in eliminating the threat or the fate of either one of the worlds. Note: It is implied through in-game dialogue and confirmed in the Ultimania that if the Chrono Cross was not used to defeat Time Devourer, Serge would ultimately bond with the creature, at which point it would reach full maturity and become powerful enough to devour all of space and time. As the credits roll, clips depicting various moments throughout the game are interspersed with live action footage of a girl resembling Kid wandering the modern world. Ending 2: Chrono Cross Method: Engage the Time Devourer at the point in the game's story that Serge is meant to do so, defeat it using the Chrono Cross. A brilliant light engulfs both Schala and the Time Devourer as the melody of the Chrono Cross echoes throughout the Darkness at the End of Time. Schala is finally freed from the beast as the light from Unification of Dimensions kills it once and for all. Upon gaining her freedom, Schala ruminates with Serge about time and the meaning of life before informing him that the dimensions have be unified once more. She adds that Serge will lose all memory of his adventures, but that he will now be allowed to live his own life. As his companions then bid farewell, Schala suddenly begins to talk like Kid, indicating that the two of them have become whole once more. The newly-whole Kid expresses how happy she was to have known Surge, before promising that she will find him again, no matter what it takes. Serge wakes up on the beach with Leena crouched over him, having apparently just passed out in front of her. With the memories of his adventure already fading, Serge realizes that he has been returned to the moment in time just before he was pulled into Another World. Later, an entry is shown from same diary shown in the game's opening. In it, the author reflects upon the events of this adventure, noting that they have still not giving up hope that they will one day be reunited with Serge. The entry is signed under the name Schala "Kid" Zeal The credit sequence is similar to the one depicting in the "Bad" ending at first, only now with the context that Kid is wandering the modern world in search of "Serge" (the player). This time, the footage ends with Kid standing in the middle of a busy urban crosswalk, people walking all around her as she remains motionless, clutching Schala's pendant. With only the back of her being shown throughout this footage, Kid begins to slowly turn her head to look at the player as the screen fades to black, as the following text appears on screen: I will find you… Even if I have to search the world over… Sometime, somwhere… Kid/Schala is then shown standing on Opassa Beach in a dress, her hair now long with a red bow adorning it. The last image shown is her staring longingly out at the sea. Ending 3: General kid If Serge defeats the Time Devourer at the beginning or before you go to Viper Manor you may get this ending. Serge goes to the deck where Leena was waiting.Some kids joined their conversations saying they are in love. Kid arrives and gives Serge a farewell and leaves. After this Kid arrives at Viper Manor then sees Lynx. They have a little talk then Kid kills him. She becomes the new general and goes on to conquer many lands. Ending 4: A True Hero If Serge defeats the Time Devourer when Kid is still poisoned. Serge is seen working with Lisa. Kid goes into a kitchen while the chefs think she was a spy, but she was lost looking for Serge. Meanwhile Pierre, Solt, and Peppor acted like Serge Doc and Kid at the beginning or New Game then they keep arguing and then they were never seen again. Ending 5: A True Hero (Alternate) If Serge defeats it after Kid is cured. This is almost similar to ending 2 but Korcha appears. Ending 6: Magical Dreamers This is the ending you get for beating the game before going to Fort Dragonia for the first time.You must have Nikki and Razzly. Leena and Lisa Are on their way to a concert called the Magical Dreamers. Nikki Serge Kid and Razzle perform the concert. At the end Lynx is seen walking out of Fort Dragonia. Ending 7: Serge's Plan This is the ending you get if you beat the game after Lynx steals your body Lynx (Serge's Brain) is saluted by some demi-humans villagers and Harle.She tries to help him returning to his old self.Meanwhile Serge( Lynx' Brain) is seen at the pearly gates and is confronted by Radius Fargo and Zappa but then trapped by Kid. Ending 8: Pride and Honour You get this ending for beating Schala after rescuing Riddel, but before heading to Hermit's Hideaway again. The Accia Dragoons Go by Lynx' side. Meanwhile Serge in Lynx' body is confronted by Kid then Harle gets ready to fight. Ending 9: The Record Of Fate Dark Serge Harle and Kid arrive at Chronopolis ready to steal the Frozen Flame and they suceded Ending 10: Galaxy Night You get this ending if you beat the game after defeating Dario and getting Serge's body back. General Viper Brought some orphans to his home and let them live there as Riddel takes care of them.Meanwhile Dark Serge Kid and Harle stop by a bar but their bill is so high. Ending 11: Wicked Deeds You get this one if you beat Schala before finishing off Terra Tower The Dragon God comes down to see the dwarf chief captain and Sage on an island.They plan to destroy the humans but Sage disagrees. Later Harle walks around Arni Village hearing the village's conversation.she takes some flowers and puts them at Cape howl's Grave. Category:Chrono Cross